


If It Weren't for the Falcon

by reylolove44



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44
Summary: Kylo Ren is left distraught over Rey leaving on the Falcon. Will he turn to the Light just so he can get her back? *This story was featured on the Star Wars Newcomers Podcast seen here: https://www.stitcher.com/show/newcomers-star-wars-with-lauren-lapkus-nicole-byer/episode/more-star-wars-fanfiction-w-betsy-sodaro-69004387
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Restless Supreme Leader

All night Kylo Ren tossed and turned in his sleep. After hours of trying to get rest, he finally sat up in bed and placed his head in his hands. He replayed what had happened the night before in his mind over and over again, but still was puzzled. Rey had wanted to take his hand. She was going to take his hand. Had it not been for the Millennium Falcon showing up, Rey would be at his side right now. He shook his head and tried to subdue the anger he felt for that ship. She was going to join me, I was so close to having her, he thought to himself. Brushing his hair out of his face, he swung his legs out of the bed, flinching slightly as his bare feet contacted the cold floor below. Kylo was about to stand up when he heard a soft sigh behind him. He froze, gripping the edge of the bed tightly. Turning slowly, he looked over his shoulder. His heart began to race as he saw Rey sleeping in his bed. She looked so peaceful and Kylo had to shake himself to see if he was seeing her only because he hadn't gotten any sleep. But he couldn't help but be comforted by her presence, he always was. Rey was the only person in the whole galaxy who truly saw him for who he was.

Without trying to wake her, Kylo reached out with the Force to see into her mind. He hadn't tried this in a long time because she was able to resist him, which always amazed him. Reaching into her mind, he closed his eyes to help himself focus only on her. A small smile started to pull at Kylo's lips as he saw himself inside Rey's thoughts. She was thinking of him. He was thrilled at this discovery and carefully pushed further into her thoughts, not wanting to wake her. Kylo saw himself wrapped up in her embrace and she was running her fingers through his hair. It was so tender, so sweet. Kylo let his smile grow across his face and closed his eyes, letting Rey's thoughts flood through him. He always felt so calm with her but this was more than he could handle. For the first time in a long time, he was at peace. Kylo never wanted this feeling to end. Everything just felt right at that moment. Unfortunately this feeling didn't last long. Kylo was pushed out of her mind and came face to face with Rey. They sat on his bed staring at each other, their faces just centimeters apart. No words were spoken. Rey stared at Kylo not in fear or anger but wonder. They had been close before but not like this. Kylo had to resist every urge to pull Rey close and kiss her with everything he has. His love for her was unlike anything he had felt for anyone and he so desperately wanted to share it with her. And to find out that Rey also thought about him, it was too much for him.

Rey continued gazing at Kylo and slowly reached a hand out towards his face. She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in when she watched him nuzzle his cheek into her hand. He closed his eyes and placed his large hand over hers, sighing out of content. Rey had never seen this man so peaceful before and finally realized why: the man sitting before her was Ben Solo. Her Ben that she had been trying to reach for so long. A smile spread across her face.

"Ben," she whispered, her smile mirrored on his face. Rey leaned forward and pressed her lips against his softly for just a moment. She started to pull back slowly but was stopped when she felt his lips against hers again. Sinking into their kiss, Rey felt his hand cup her cheek and she sighed into the kiss. They both pulled back and looked at each other. Rey smiled and watched as a big grin spread across Ben's face. But before they could lean in and kiss each other again, their connection abruptly ended and Ben was left alone on his bed. His hand slid down from where it had just been resting on Rey's cheek and it clenched into a fist. If only we had more time, he thought to himself. He would just have to wait until the Force connected them again in order for him to tell her how much she meant to him. In the meantime, he would have to keep running things for the First Order so as not to arouse suspicion from General Pryde, General Hux, or even the Emperor himself. Ben quickly dressed himself and walked out of his quarters, leaving his mask behind. He would no longer be needing it.


	2. Ben's Confession

Ben stepped into the hallway from his quarters and walked right into Rey. He caught her in his arms so she wouldn't fall and felt his heart stop when she gripped his arms tightly. She looked up into his face and gave him a small smile. Rey hadn't thought their connection would pick up so quickly after it had ended. Before Ben could say anything, Rey pulled on his shirt and dragged him towards the wall as she planted her lips on his, stopping her movement as her back hit the wall. Ben wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss tenfold. Rey moved her hands from where she had gripped his shirt to wrap around his neck, pulling them deeper into the kiss. Their lips moved together for a few moments more before Ben pulled away.

"Rey, I don't know how long this connection will last, but I have to tell you something. I should have told this to you hours ago before the Falcon came for you. Well, I should have told you this when I first met you…" he began before he was silenced by Rey's lips on his. It was a gentle kiss full of passion and understanding. Rey pulled away and looked deeply into Ben's eyes, stroking his cheek softly.

"I know, Ben. I love you too," she spoke softly. Ben's heart swelled at her words and pulled her into another kiss, hugging her closely to him. The love they shared for one another sparked back and forth through their bond. When their lips finally came apart, they held each other in a tight embrace.

"If the Falcon hadn't come, I would have taken your hand. I want to be with you, Ben, always," Rey continued, squeezing him tightly in her arms. Ben returned the squeeze and laid his head on top of hers, smiling as he felt her snuggle into his neck. She loved him just as much as he loved her, his thoughts had been right and true this whole time. Their bond had made them stronger together and she was the only person he ever felt any sort of connection with.

"I'm leaving the First Order, Rey. I'm leaving the Dark Side. I will do anything for you, to be by your side in every way," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. "Rey, who are you talking to?" Both Ben and Rey froze as they heard the voice of Finn. Rey pushed Ben against the wall of the corridor, putting her finger to his lips. Then she stepped out into the doorway that Finn had been calling out from, keeping her hand against Ben's chest so he stayed put.

"I was trying to reach out to the voices of the Jedi again. I still haven't been able to make contact with them, no matter where I am," she quickly replied. Hearing Ben chuckle beside her, she clapped her hand over his mouth to silence him as Finn began stepping closer to where they were. 

"I know it's been hard for you to reach them, I get it. But you shouldn't give up, Rey. They're out there somewhere. You just need to keep trying," Finn spoke softly. He knew how hard Rey had been training and was proud to call her his friend. Rey smiled at Finn but gave a slight, audible gasp suddenly. Unbeknownst to Finn, Ben had taken Rey's hand in his own and began kissing it playfully, letting his lips trail from her hand up to her elbow. He felt Rey shudder at his touch and continued his exploration of her soft skin on his full lips. Finn looked at Rey expectantly, curious about her sudden change in demeanor.

"Is there any way I can help you?" he asked sincerely. Finn was still trying to understand the Force and how it worked from how Rey described it, but it was still rather confusing at times. He figured right now she was having one of her "visions" that would take her over.

"Rey?"

She was having the hardest time staying focused on her friend in front of her as Ben continued kissing her arm up and down, down and up. He was driving her mad with desire and as long as she held out for just a bit longer, she had hoped that Finn would think she had had a Force vision. Rey let a louder gasp escape her lips and felt Ben smile against her skin. She looked back at Finn, focusing with all her might to respond to him.

"I'm sorry Finn, I can't control when these visions come about. I hope you'll forgive me," she finally was able to get out. Finn looked at her and smiled. He nodded his understanding before taking a breath to speak.

"You never have to apologize, Rey. As you and Leia have said, the Force works in mysterious ways. I'll see you later," he replied, turning away from her on his heel. Once Rey knew Finn was out of earshot and sight, she quickly turned to face Ben and pinned him against the wall. Ben nearly lost it at the way Rey was looking at him right in this moment. The hunger and desire that burned in her eyes was something he had never seen before and he knew his eyes mirrored her own as she smiled and took his lips with her lips. Rey ran her hands through his lush hair and sighed into his mouth when she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him. They pulled apart only to catch their breath. Ben leaned his forehead against Rey's and felt his heart flutter at the smile spreading across her face. She giggled and looked deeply into his eyes.

"You make it so hard to focus, Ben. I didn't think I would be able to keep Finn from discovering us," she admitted. If there was one thing she knew about the man holding her it was that she could always be honest, always be herself with him. Ben nuzzled her with his nose and hugged her tightly to his chest, soaking up every moment of this bond as he could.

"Rey, you have no idea how difficult it is to concentrate when I'm with you or if you're on my mind," he chuckled, a sound that brought an even bigger grin to Rey's face. She had hoped she would be able to hear more and more of that delicious sound. Before he could say anything else, however, the bond ended abruptly and Ben found himself standing the hallway of his Star Destroyer. He cursed slightly under his breath at the sudden ending. Rey was in his arms the way he always wanted and dreamed of and then she was ripped away from him. If the Force wants us to be together so badly, why do they keep cutting off our connections? he wondered to himself. Well, there was only one solution: he had to go to her. Ben already renounced the First Order and now he needed to go to Rey so he could finally be his true self again. He turned to walk towards his TIE fighter.

"Supreme Leader?"

Ben paused at the voice and turned sharply, annoyed that he was stopped by a lowly lieutenant as he was trying to leave this place behind. He took a deep breath to calm himself and addressed the officer before him.

"Yes, what is it? Make it quick - I am about to depart," he snapped.

"Sir, General Pryde requests that you meet with him now. He wants an update on the scavenger girl," the lieutenant replied. Ben's heart stopped at the mention of Rey. He would never turn her over and he hated that Pryde would be so disrespectful to someone like Rey. The anger he felt towards Pryde began to boil but Ben took some breaths to keep himself focused. 

"Tell General Pryde that I have a lead on her and that she will be returning with me shortly. Now, if you'll excuse me," he responded curtly, turning quickly back towards where his TIE fighter was stationed and making his way there away from the lieutenant. But before he could get too far, Ben's world turned black.


	3. On the Bridge

Ben awoke on the command bridge of his Star Destroyer. He blinked his eyes to clear them and found he was on his knees, his arms bound behind him in cuffs. Standing before him was Pryde with a snide look of his face. Pryde turned to face Ben and stepped toward him slowly, beaming with every step.

"Ah, Supreme Leader, you're finally awake. I had hoped that Lieutenant Ocrin stunning you wouldn't be too detrimental," he spoke slyly, turning his gaze to the lieutenant he spoke of. A fire lit in Ben's stomach as he saw the very lieutenant who had come to him and was the one to send him into this situation.

"Before you get too overworked, let me enlighten you on the current situation. The Emperor has sensed a change in you and knows you have been turned by the very girl he has asked you to destroy. You are now a prisoner of the First Order, Supreme Leader. You are a traitor," Pryde shared with an unexpected confidence. He bent down so he was at eye level with Ben and took Ben's face into his hand, forcing him to look into Pryde's smug face.

"Since you have been unable to do as the Emperor has asked, he has been forced to go through with a different plan. He believes that you will be the key to bringing that scavenger scum to us so we can finally do what must be done…what should have been done since the beginning, but your heart just couldn't do it."  
Ben ripped his head out of Pryde's hand and proceeded to choke him through the Force. Unfortunately, Ben was forced to stop when a searing pain came through a Stormtrooper's electric baton, sending a surge of electricity through him. Ben inhaled sharply at the pain and Pryde was free from his grip. Pryde rubbed his throat, looking at Ben with angry, piercing eyes.

"Your life will now know nothing but torture and pain. You will be tortured so this girl can feel your pain across the galaxy and come to us. Her compassion for you will be her undoing," Pryde spoke with a slight rasp in his voice. Ben glared angrily at the man before him.

"You will regret this, Pryde. You have no idea who you are dealing with. She will stop all of this," Ben spat at him. Pryde smirked and shook his head, nodding to the Stormtroopers standing behind Ben to lift him to his feet.

"Take him to interrogation seven," he ordered and watched with a malicious grin as he watched the once great Supreme Leader now under his command.


	4. Why Him?

Rey was troubled with the pain she felt. Ben was in pain. Her Ben was in pain and she knew that even though he was strong, he wouldn't be able to last if this kept up. She resolved to go to him and help him, no matter what her friends on the Resistance Base. Yes, it could be a trap. Yes, it wasn't a smart idea. But the man she loved was being tortured and Rey had to protect him no matter the cost. She couldn't take seeing and feeling his pain as she sat around doing nothing. Before she could get too far, she was stopped by Finn in the corridor on the way to where the Resistance ships were kept. He grabbed her by the arm to hold her in place, trying to hide his hurt when she pulled away from him. Rey looked at him apologetically but knew that he knew where she was going.

"Why Rey? Why are you going to him? Even Leia has admitted that there is no light left in him anymore. Stay here with us, please Rey, please," Finn pleaded, trying to make her understand. Rey looked down at the ground and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Ben Solo is back in the light, I've felt and seen it. And because he's come back to the light, he is being tortured by the First Order. I feel his pain and I have to go to him, Finn. We are a dyad in the Force, two that are one. I can't leave him," Rey replied. Finn sighed deeply and placed his hand on hers, squeezing it gently before meeting her gaze. "Please just…take care of yourself, Rey. It could be a trap and I can't lose you," he spoke after a few moments of silence. Rey gave him a small smile.

"I'll be careful Finn, I promise. Goodbye my friend," she said as she pulled him into a quick hug before turning back towards where the ships were. Armed with her lightsaber and blaster, she hopped into the nearest X-Wing fighter and set off towards where she felt Ben was. Thankfully not too far, she whispered to herself. Making the calculations to lightspeed, Rey sent out her love to Ben through their bond and hoped it would be enough to help him fight, help him stay strong.


	5. Unexpected Help

A clanging sound jolted Ben awake in his holding cell. He was able to get at least a little bit of rest before they came to collect him again. The torture seemed to come every hour or so and Pryde wasn't letting up. The determination the Allegiant General held for finding Rey was truly worthy of any First Order officer. Ben had hoped that he was strong enough to fend off the next round of torture. He was worried that Rey could already feel him through their bond and the Force, even though he was trying his best to not lead her here. It wasn't his fault, of course, but Ben couldn't help but feel guilty if Rey ended up coming here because of him. Knowing of Pryde's irredeemable reputation, she would be in a world of hurt and Ben would stop at nothing to keep her from any pain or suffering. He would gladly take all of her pain for his own just to keep her safe. 

Ben sat up slowly and waited for the Stormtroopers to take him again to the interrogation room to endure another round of torture. As he sat there, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to when he himself had used interrogation rooms for members of the Resistance, even Rey. He closed his eyes and drifted back to that time when they were able to connect for the first time, discovering their bond that had frightened him so much then. Ben smiled a small smile to himself, thinking of how strong Rey was to push back against him mentally and how their bond had officially opened up and became cemented in the Force. So much had changed since this moment, but without it, Ben would not have the woman he loved in his life.

As he continued thinking of Rey, he felt her emotions reach out to him through their bond. It was her love that he felt. Her love for him. All those times he doubted himself for what he felt for Rey and knowing in his heart of hearts that she would never love him washed away with each wave of her love that she sent to him. Yes, they had expressed their love for one another verbally. But being able to feel how much she loved him emotionally, it brought Ben to the verge of tears. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt a love like this and it completely overwhelmed him. He was pulled back to his current situation when he heard the door to his cell open suddenly. Ben readied himself to put up a fight against the Stormtroopers to prolong the inevitable, to prolong Rey coming out to this trap Pryde had set for her. But nothing happened. No Stormtroopers came rushing in with their batons raised or binders at the ready. 

"Quick, Ren. I can get you out of here, but we don't have much time," a voice whispered. Ben was shocked. The person who stood before him was the last person he thought would ever come help him. 

"Hux?" Ben whispered back in question.

"Yes, it's me. Hurry up before they get here!" Hux snapped back in a frantic whisper.

"But why are you helping me?" Ben asked, still perplexed by the sudden change of heart for this fearless general who had plagued him for so long.

"We don't have time for this, Ren, but I'll get straight to the point. I am the spy who has been helping the Resistance. I know Pryde is using you to get to the scavenger girl and she's apparently here already. I'll get you to her and then the both of you can leave," Hux spoke quickly, trying to get Ben to follow him as he spoke. At the mention of Rey already being here, Ben stood up and was out the door so fast that Hux had to practically sprint to keep up with him.

"Ren, wait! This way!" Hux panted as he caught up with Ben. He paused for a moment, placing a hand on Hux's shoulders.

"If you're lying to me -" Ben began before Hux cut him off.

"Why would I lie to you?! I have been leaking important First Order information to the Resistance for months now. I'm on their side. I'm tired of the First Order," Hux admitted, exasperated by the delay he was experiencing in trying to get the ex-Supreme Leader out of here. Ben gave Hux a hard look for a few more moments before sighing and nodding his head, following Hux without being detected towards the hanger where Rey had come in. Before they got too far, however, they were stopped when a dagger was suddenly thrust out towards Hux's throat and held steady.

"Where is the Supreme Leader? Where are they holding Ben Solo?" the voice demanded, hidden behind the corner. Ben's heart nearly leapt out of his chest at the sound of the voice.

"Rey?" Ben asked gently. Slowly he watched as she stepped out from behind the corner, still keeping the dagger at Hux's throat. Her eyes brimmed with tears at the sight of Ben and she rushed toward him, pulling him into her embrace and kissing him passionately. Ben wrapped his arms around Rey and pulled her close, kissing her back with just as much if not more passion. When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily. Ben placed his forehead against Rey's and squeezed her gently.

"You're safe now, Ben. I'm here. They won't hurt you anymore," she whispered before placing her lips on his once more. An urgent cough broke them apart this time and they both turned to look at Hux.

"I hate to interrupt, but if you two want to leave this ship with your lives, we need to move now," Hux snapped. Ben took Rey by the hand and followed behind Hux towards the main hanger. They all ran onboard the nearest shuttle and Rey hopped into the pilot's chair to start the takeoff sequence. Ben turned back towards Hux when he saw him hang back.

"Come with us, Armitage. You'll be welcome at the Resistance as a hero," he stated, his voice surprisingly warm towards the man who had irked him so many times over the years. Hux took a tiny step forward before shaking his head and heading back down the ramp. 

"Someone needs to continue to help the Resistance from the inside and I'm their best bet," Hux replied. He turned away and walked down the ramp before stopping to turn back one last time. 

"You know, for what it's worth, you really were a great Supreme Leader. I think you would have been able to lead the galaxy into peace in a different way," Hux admitted, looking up at Ben with a small smile. Before Ben could say anything back, Hux closed the ramp and walked away. He hoped that the general would be able to live under the scrutiny of the First Order undetected. Turning towards the cockpit, he climbed into the seat next to Rey. Together they piloted the shuttle out of the hanger and made the jump to lightspeed. Ben turned off the tracking device and made sure it was completely dismantled. He looked over to see Rey staring at him, a smile slowly creeping across her face. She got up out of her seat and sat down on his lap, brushing some hair out of his face before taking his lips with hers.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again, I promise Ben," she whispered against his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, afraid of letting her go. Rey laid her head on top of his and stroked his hair, running her fingers through it gently and sending shivers down his spine. He sighed and nuzzled his face into her shoulder. Ben Solo was home.


End file.
